With development of electronic technologies and popularization of various electronic apparatuses with an image capturing function, people can basically shoot images and videos of interest whenever and wherever possible. For the shot images and videos, people can share them with friends or collect them as desired.
During sharing or collection, a user generally hopes to edit the shot images or videos, and the user may edit by adding subtitles and music, and may further cut the videos to remove a picture or a video clip with poor image quality and retain videos with better effects to form a new video for sharing or collection.
There are lots of reasons for the poor image quality, which may specifically include the following ones.
Unsmooth control over an aerial vehicle results in that the aerial vehicle suddenly speeds up and suddenly slows down, and undesired image information of a support or a propeller of the aerial vehicle is easy to appear in an image. Non-uniformly control of the speed of a gimbal and other carrying members used for carrying a camera results in that the images on the camera transitions quickly and the image quality is fuzzy. Occasionally, owing to shaking of the camera caused by an external factor, the image quality is not good.
In the prior art, the user generally edits a collection of pictures or videos shot in a period of time after the collection of pictures or videos are shot. When the user requires an image with good quality, for the collection of pictures, the user, by viewing the pictures one by one, deletes the pictures with poor quality, and screens for qualified pictures. For the videos, the user needs to view and manually delete video clips with poor image quality in the process of browsing the videos through professional video cutting software.
The existing editing manner may require the user to spend lots of time, and in terms of video editing, the operation of editing videos through professional video cutting software is complicated for most users and is not easy to implement.